Clint Colson
|latest = }} Clint Colson was the brother of Henry Colson and son of Hart Colson and a member of the Zyklon Brotherhood. History Clint was the son of high-ranking Zyklon Brotherhood member Hart Colson and the brother of Henry Colson. Like all members of his family, he was big into white-power, but understood where the money came from and got deep into the drug and gun running aspects of the gang. In 2016, after Henry's girlfriend Ava Jarvis agreed to testify against serial killer Dwight Darnell and help DDA Barry Rosen connect Dwight to the Brotherhood, Hart refused to pay Ava the $5,000 she requested and decided to kill her instead. Ava was murdered by either Hart, Henry or Clint and her body dumped in a vacant lot in Lincoln Heights. Following Henry's arrest, Clint helped his father to begin moving a million dollars in weapons. As they unpacked a crate of weapons, Captain Sharon Raydor called the warehouse phone and Clint speculated that the caller was the boss. After learning of the threat outside, Hart ordered his son to switch to Plan B and both men donned explosive vests while Clint armed himself with an assault rifle. When asked if he had any regrets, Clint confirmed that he had none and expressed a belief that they would one day be hailed as heroes. Hart crashed a van through the warehouse wall straight at the LAPD barricade. As his father drove at the police, Clint exchange fire with them using his assault rifle, pinning the police down but failing to hit any of them while their return fire missed Clint as well. After a SWAT sniper shot out the van's right front tire, it swerved away from the police barricade, allowing Detective Julio Sanchez to kill Hart with a sniper rifle, bringing the van to a stop. Cradling his father's body, Clint ignored all calls for him to drop his weapon and surrender. Instead, Clint detonated his explosive vest, killing himself and destroying the van, but leaving the LAPD unharmed as they were too far away. Known Victims *Ava Jarvis (shot multiple times in the face by either Clint or his brother Henry and father Hart) *Dozens of LAPD officers (shot at with a machine gun, missed; attempted to kill with a suicide bombing, failed) Trivia *Clint had no criminal record and his fingerprints were not in the system. *On the murder board, Clint was listed as Henry's brother who had no criminal record, whose prints were not in the system and who was off-the-grid. *Its not clear which member of the Colson family actually killed Ava Jarvis. Hart's phone call with Henry made it clear that the Colsons were responsible and the murder weapon was found in Henry's home. However, the fingerprints on the gun did not match Henry nor were they in the system and it was speculated that someone else loaded the gun for Henry. As Hart and Clint had no criminal record, their fingerprints would not be in the system and the fingerprints likely belonged to one of them. However, they could've just as easily used the gun to kill Ava instead of Henry. Henry claimed in that he just makes the meth, further indicating that the killer may have been Hart or Clint instead. Additionally, Julio and Provenza state after the courtroom shooting in the same episode that Ava's killer is dead, further suggesting that it was Hart or Clint. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased